A Promise to Keep
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Senju Tsunade is the most powerful, beautiful, and intelligent medic alive. But will she be able to cope with rape on her own? Or will her loyal assitant and friend be there to save her from the pain? TsuShizu yuri XD rating might go up...
1. Chapter 1

Me: I've been working on this story for a while...ironically, I came up with the ending first and worked backwards from there. Well, either way, I hope that you all like my new story. It is yuri and a little angsty. But...it'll turn a little bit comedic after...well I'm not gonna tell! That'd be a spoiler!!

Note, that I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish to.

--

Tsunade looked out the window.It was one of those rare, rainy, dismal days in the Land of Fire. She sighed and laid on the bed, letting the sleepiness of the day sink in. Her eyes started to close until she felt a strange presence in the room. Shooting to her feet, she demanded, "Who are you?!"

Darting towards the blonde woman, the dark figure pushed a syringe full of some strange fluid into her neck. "I'm the guy who's gonna make you _scream..._"

--

Raven haired and onyx eyed, Shizune sighed exasperatedly in the crowd. Despite the rain, people had deemed it necessary to clog the streets. '_Oh, come on, people! I need to get back to Tsunade-sama...kami-sama knows she found out that I was lying about the entire getting food thing...geez...and she's alone today of all days! Her birthday!'_She finally reached the hotel after a good hour of retracing her footsteps. Upon reaching the floor of their room, Shizune saw the oddest thing. A man, with a muscular build was bolting from the direction of the room. Breaking into a full-fledged run, the eighteen year old opened the door to find a horrifying sight. Tsunade was laying on the bed, bloodied and crying. Her clothes were torn in several places.

"Shi...Shizune...I..." Tsunade tried to talk. Her sobs broke her words and the blonde finally gave up, knowing that Shizune would figure out what had been done to her.

"Tsunade-sama! Please, don't try to talk...you'll only make it worse..." Shizune said soothingly. She made her way to her mistress slowly, to keep the terrified woman from panicking. The raven haired girl reached out and pulled Tsunade close. Her arms wrapping around the hazel eyed woman in a form of comforting protection. "Do...do you wish to take a bath?"

"Yes...please...I don't want to feel so dirty..." Tsunade whimpered.

Shizune picked Tsunade up and carried her to the bath. She helped her mistress remove the tattered clothing and ran some water. "There...just give me a moment...I'll go get your nightclothes." Getting up, Shizune realized how truly traumatized Tsunade was. Her eyes were more forlorn than when Dan had died..."Will a t-shirt and boxers be OK?"

"Yeah...thanks...Shizune..."

Shizune returned in a matter of seconds, holding the clothes. She set them down and began to help Tsunade wash up. After a few moments of awkward silence, Shizune said, "Tsunade-sama...you don't have to cry anymore. I'm here for you. I always will be."

Tsaunde looked up, her hazel eyes rimmed with red from her tears. Innocence and hesitance leaked into her voice as she asked, "Promise?"

"Promise!" Shizune swore. She noticed the blonde smile and turn away. '_Hm. Tsunade-sama can act like...such a little girl sometimes...but I know...I have to be here for her. She's stronger physically, but emotionally...either way, she needs me.'_

Suddenly, Tsunade got into a kneeling position in the water and grasped Shizune in a tight hug. "I appreciate all you've done for me, Shizune. But you're eighteen. I don't have to look over you anymore. If you want to leave, forge a life of your own, and stuff...I want you to decide all that by tomorrow morning. Because...if you don't leave soon, I'm afraid that..."

"Af-afraid of what?!" Shizune asked, her voice distressed. She was petrified. Her sensei...her best friend...was holding her. Naked.

"Nevermind...I'll tell you later. I just want to get clean right now...I want to wash away...his touch," Tsunade whimpered. She let go of her raven haired assistant and looked away as Shizune helped her bathe. Her body felt weak, violated, and empty. The only thing that filled her heart with joy at this moment...was knowing that Shizune was there.

--

"AH!" Shizune cried out. Her body trembled as she looked around from her spot beside Tsunade in the bed. "Was...all of that a dream...?"

Beside her, Tsunade stirred and asked, "Was what a dream?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Wincing when her hand ran over an injury, Tsunade told the girl, "You did pretty good with the lacerations but you forgot about the bruises..." Turning to Shizune, she noticed a strange look clouding the girl's eyes.

'_Oh, Kami-sama! I need to make a decision!!'_Shizune thought frantically. The raven haired teen jumped out of the bed and ran to the roof of the hotel. The sky had cleared over the course of the early nighttime hours and it gave Shizune a sense of peace. '_I...I made a promise to Tsunade-sama but...she is right...I am almost eighteen. If there was any good time to strike out on my own it would be now. But...my promise...my promise to Tsunade-sama...'_

--

Tsunade laid on her back, gazing at the ceiling. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep yet. Despite how tired and traumatized she was, sleep evaded the blonde beauty. Tsunade turned on her side, the sheets shifting and falling to her hips. Fear reappeared in her as the door clicked shut. Grabbing a kunai, Tsunade whirled around to see..."Oh, Shizune..."

"Easy there, Tsunade-sama...you could kill me with that," Shizune teased.

A sheepish grin fell across Tsunade's face as she put the kunai down and eased back into the bed. She turned away as Shizune crawled in beside her. "Shizune, I-"

"Nuh- uh. I'll tell you my decision later this morning..." Shizune stated. Her onyx eyes were hazed from lack of sleep and she yawned after a few moments of silence. Tsunade giggled and then tensed when Shizune's arm fell across her waist and pulled her against the girl's front. They fell asleep like that until the morning came.

--

Light slid into Senju Tsunade's barely open eyes. It must've been at least eight o' clock and so Tsunade tried to get up. The blonde blushed when she noticed that Shizune was still spooning her. "Glorious..." she muttered.

"Hnn...? Tsunade-sama...you awake?"

"Yeah...oh! What did you decide?! Tell me, tell me!" the hazel eyed woman exclaimed. She rolled over in Shizune's embrace and stared into the girl's eyes.

"I've decided to stay."

Tsunade blinked, then shouted, "THANK YOU!!" All the while...she glomped Shizune. (I drew this and it is so cute. XD)

"Er...you're...welcome?" Shizune replied. As Tsunade ranted about how she had barely slept because she was so anxious, Shizune simply listened; enjoying the voice of the one she wanted to protect most.

--

Me: Well, this is only the first chapter but I thought it was OK. Especially because I was able to concentrate long enough to type it all in one sit-down.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: And now for another chapter. Let the havoc begin. XD

--

Four months passed quickly, with the two women switching towns only once. Tsunade had changed her habits, to Shizune's great surprise. Not that the change was unwanted. The blonde Sannin had stopped gambling as much. Now it was only once a month at most. And she had stopped drinking altogether. But now, Shizune was curious as to why the woman had stopped the habits. "Um, Tsunade-sama, I was wondering why you...uh, stopped drinking and gambling. Not that it isn't appreciated greatly! Believe me!"

"I knew you'd ask at some point. I just thought that you would've noticed earlier..." Tsunade replied. She was sitting at the end of the bed, legs crossed, and looking through a book of poetry. Shizune, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor. One leg was bent beneath her, while the other was stretched out. A notepad was laying beside her hand, a pencil hanging loosely between her fingers.

"Noticed...oh. I hadn't even been paying attention," Shizune mumbled. She had, in fact, noticed the changes in her mistress' body. Her hips were slightly wider, and her stomach wasn't as flat as it had been. And, if at all possible, her breasts were slightly larger. Fuller. "You reall are..."

"Yes, Shizune, I'm pregnant. And from the way this is shaping up, it's probably gonna be a girl."

"Yeah. The fetus appears to be setting higher in your womb instead of being down lower. It's gonna be a girl, " the dark haired girl confirmed.

Tsunade smiled softly and asked, "What're you gonna do? Now that you know I'm pregnant?"

"I'm going to stay and protect you and the child. I won't break my promise to you. And now...I have all the more reason to keep my promise." Shizune turned away, her emotions building, fluctuating, and receding all at once. '_I'm so happy...I'm going to protect both of them. I vow it. But..then Tsunade-sama will be more concerned with the child...'_

'_Oh, boy...she's gonna go all worry-wart on me.'_ Tsunade thought ruefully. She shook her head and asked, "Why are you gonna protect me? I can care for myself, being physically stronger." She was teasing of course but still. She really was stronger when it came to physical strength.

Shizune glanced at the older woman worriedly and stated, "Yes, but remember that you're pregnant. You can't strain yourslef or else you'll lose the child. Pending that you want to keep it."

"Shizune. I have kept the child for the past four months. I'm not going to get an abortion. My life isn't in danger and neither is my baby's life. Besides...I kinda wanted...a family," Tsunade whispered. The hazel eyed woman blushed a gorgeous red. Her eyes were downcast as her assistant stared in pure shock.

"Are you sure? I mean, I really want to help raise the child and I love you so it would be a good family life but-"

"You...you love me? I'm so glad!" Tsunade cried. She lowered herself from the bed and next to Shizune. She cupped the girl's face in her hands and kissed her lightly. A soft, inviting pressure. After a moment or two, Tsunade pulled away and leaned her forehead against Shizune's. She giggled, "I love you too! But um...you're the housewife!"

"NANI?!"

"You totally are! I'm the one who is the protector, I kick major ass..."

"You used to drink..."

"Exactly...OI!"

Shizune laughed and replied, "I'm teasing! I'm teasing! Calm down, honey..."

"Aw...and you already have a pet name for me!"

"Tsunade, you're just too much sometimes..."

"FINALLY! No honorific! Ugh...do you realize how long I've been waiting for you to drop the honorific with me?!"

The raven haired girl blinked and muttered, "A while, obviously...but, uh...aren't we gonna go someplace with a _real_ hospital for you to give birth?"

"Mm-hm. We're going back."

"Going back? You mean back to Konoha?!" Shizune asked excitedly. It had been six and a half years since she had seen the familiar scenery of Konoha.

"Yup. I thought it would be best if she was born there and went to the academy like I did."

"So did I. I just...never graduated because we left right before I took the final test," gritted the onyx eyed girl.

Tsunade grinned, "Oh, you're still sore about that, aren't you? My bad!" Tsunade and Shizune had left the village shortly before the younger girl could graduate. Three days before the final exam to be exact.

Shizune heaved a sigh and went about making sure everything was together and ready. They'd leave for Konoha tomorrow and be there before Tsunade was even into her sixth month. She was already four months pregnant but they were going to take their time getting back. "We aren't going to take any chances. If anyone gets in our way, you leave them to me, understood?" Shizune demanded.

A tight grip on her shoulder left Shizune grimacing. Tsunade leaned over and whispered sinisterly, "Do you realize just _who_ you're bossing around?"

"Uh...sorry, Tsunade..."

--

Me: That wasn't as long as the last chapter but I need the birth and stuff to be in the next chapter and well...in case you couldn't tell, I'm rather flustered. Go figure. But I just need to calm down. I'm gonna go eat some ramen. Ja Ne, everyone!! And please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I love this story so much...it was a random idea I got while talking with Kiros. So, thank you, Kiros for helping me with the idea!

--

The gates of Konoha loomed ahead. A profound kind of happiness filled the two women's hearts as they neared the village. "Excited to be back home?" Tsunade asked her beloved. When the dark haired girl turned to her with a smile, Tsunade stated, "I can tell you this much: I'm so happy to be back!" Then, they entered the city and walked straight for the Hokage's office to see Sarutobi. "Oi, sensei!"

"Tsunade!! It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" Sarutobi smiled as the blonde woman entered. He was shocked to see the bulge in Tsunade's stomach and finally shook his head. He asked, "How the hell?! And- oh, Shizune, it's a pleasure to see you as well. I see you two picked up a little odd-ball pet?" Sarutobi grinned when he saw TonTon cradled in Shizune's arms.

"Well, uh, Sarutobi-sensei, there was an-...an incident back in another town about six months ago and so now...well, you can see the result," Tsunade replied.

"I won't ask for details in case it was what I'm praying it wasn't," the aged man sighed. When he saw the look of sadness Tsunade gave Shizune, he knew that it was the worst case scenario. "Well, I have a place for the two of you to stay in case Tsunade forgot where her family's home was in the years she's been gone." A teasing tone form her former sensei brought Tsunade out of her sad thoughts.

The hazel eyed woman shook her head and led Shizune out of the room. They walked to the Senju clans manor and settled there. And for a while, no one really noticed that it was being lived in again. After a few weeks, the entire village knew of Tsunade's return. But they left her alone to her great surprise. "Odd, isn't it? That no one is bugging us?"

"I dunno. It kinda seems normal to me," Shizune shrugged. They were getting ready for bed. Shizune had slipped into a pair of blue boy shorts and a purple tanktop.

"Well, for you, yes. I'm one of the Sannin. I'm legendary! This is so fucking cool! Like, seriously!"

"Err...you're definitely not acting like it. Anyways. Are you gonna finish getting ready to sleep for once?"

"What're you saying? That I don't do anything on my own anymore? Huh? Huh?!" Tsunade grinned as she closed in on her assistant with obsidian eyes. The tender kiss they usually shared before retiring was replaced this time with a deeper, rougher kiss. Minutes passed and finally, Tsunade let her assistant breathe. "You're getting good at that."

"Thanks. Ready to sleep?"

"Hardly, but I'll try," Tsunade sighed. The pair crawled into the bed, at which point Shizune held Tsunade softly. They were still sitting up, neither one really wanting to sleep. Shizune shifted to sit in front of Tsunade. "Shizune, what're you doing?"

"Nothing much," replied the girl. She kissed Tsunade softly on the lips and then trailed her kisses down the woman's jaw. Then her neck, and then she halted. Her hands were resting on Tsunade's pregnant stomach and they both smiled tenderly. But Tsunade nearly cried when Shizune laid her cheek against her stomach and whispered, "Precious life...precious little life..." It was such a beautifully sweet moment. "Tsunade, I really do want to help raise the baby. I'll love her as I would any child that I myself could've had. But I want you to know..."

"Yes...?" Tsunade asked, her voice holding the innocent quality it had that night of the rape. Only this time it was laced with curiousity and happiness instead of pain and fear.

"I want you to know that you'll always be the love of my life...and I will always be there for you. Good times and bad."

"It sounds like an unofficial marriage ceremony. But seriously, I know. And I, you. I will do anything for you, Shizune. Absolutely anything. I'd die for you or for my my child."

"I love you, Tsunade."

"I love you too, Shizune," the blonde replied. With that, the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

--

Three months later...

"DAMN IT!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tsunade yelled in pain. And then, a loud cry filled the air as Tsunade realized it was finally over. Shizune was holding the tiny baby in her arms so that Tsunade could rest for a few minutes. "Oh...my beautiful baby girl..."

"She looks like you..." Shizune whispered. The little girl was still crying but not as loud this time around. Handing the girl to a nurse, Shizune allowed them to clean the baby up. She walked over to the worn out blonde. Sitting behind her, Shizune clasped the smaller woman to her. "Congratulations, honey. You did wonderfully."

"Oh...I don't think I could've done it without you. Thank you, Shizune. Ah...there she is," Tsunade sighed. Taking the little girl in her arms, the woman gazed back into pure black eyes that caught her in a loving and curious stare. "Oh, Shizune what should I name her?"

"Hmm...perhaps Sayuri?"

"Sayuri...it's perfect. Senju Sayuri."

--

Almost a month later, Shizune, Tsunade and Sayuri had a basic flow of life. Sayuri wasn't a noisy child and she typically had a set time she wanted to be fed. Once at around four in the morning, then at noon, then at seven in the evening. Then, the tiny baby would promptly fall asleep until she wanted to be fed again. It allowed Tsunade and Shizune to rest at somewhat normal intervals. And at the times where Sayuri wanted to play, Tsunade would lay on the floor and make her daughter's toys and stuffed animals dance and talk. It seemed to please the girl. Shizune would sit close by, watching as her lovely girlfriend cared for the child. It made Shizune happy to see Tsunade enjoying her daughter and also the fact that she recieved and equal amount of time with the blonde woman. But Sayuri loved it when Shizune would read bedtime stories. She couldn't understand them just yet, but she could already make some coherent words. Like when Sayuri first met TonTon, the pig oinked at her and Sayuri didn't miss a beat as she giggled, "Piggy!"

And so the baby progressed to grow. And she could talk like an adult by the time she was two. And by four, she showed an interest in medical ninjutsu. "Sayuri is growing up so fast..." Tsunade mumbled while she dozed in Shizune's warm embrace.

"That she is. But you knew that she would grow up. It'll only get worse at her first day of the academy, you know. You'll probably bawl your eyes out..." Shizune teased the blonde.

"Oh, shut up, Shizune. Oh, hey, baby girl! C'mere to mommy!"

"Yay!" Sayrui exclaimed as she scrambled into the bed. The little blonde girl yawned and snuggled up against her mother's chest. "I'm tired, mommy..."

"Then, you should sleep, baby girl."

"All righ..."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, mommy. 'Night, Shizune-chan."

"Goodnight, Sayuri-chan. We love you." With that, the three of them fell asleep.

--

Me: Sayuri means little lily for those of you who didn't know. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!! I give you hug!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I just keep getting ideas for this fic. And so...we begin the more humorous aspects of family life with Tsunade, Shizune, and Sayuri.

--

"Um...mom, where are my shorts? I can't find them!" Sayuri shouted. Her blonde hair was long enough to brush her mid-back as she almost tumbled down the stairs. Thankfully, Tsunade caught her. "Thank you, mommy!" The girl hugged her mother tightly.

"You have to be careful, Sayuri-chan. I love you too much to lose you. So...be careful when you're running around the house trying to find your shorts," the blonde woman ordered the younger blonde. She laughed when Sayrui shrugged and nuzzled her nose to her mother's.

"Sayuri-chan, your shorts were in the dryer. Here you go!" Shizune stated as she tossed the black fabric to the girl. The girl ran back to her room to finish getting ready for her last day at the Academy. Finishing her way up the stairs, Shizune grasped Tsunade around the waist and leaned her head against Tsunade's. "She's growing up fast, isn't she?"

"Yeah...didn't we have this conversation-"

"We have this conversation almost everyday, Tsunade. We love her so much..."

"I love you a lot too, y'know!" Tsunade pouted.

"Yeah, but we're _in_ love. You can love someone and not be in love with them," Shizune clarified. She giggled when the blonde shot her a teasing scowl. Pressing her lips gently to Tsunade's forehead, Shizune let go and headed for their bedroom. "I'm gonna clean up your mess. I swear, you can't pick up after yourself at all...you're just like a teenage girl."

"Oh, fine! I'll clean it up, _darling_. Just wait until I get home from dropping Sayuri off!" the blonde Sannin shouted back.

Sayuri interrupted after hearing the last bit, "Ok, you two, cut it out. I know that you love each other very much but save your cute little bickering until I'm at school. Thank you."

Shizune strode to the blonde girl and kissed her cheek. She said, "Have a good day. And please don't throw kunai at your teachers..."

"It's so-so...urgh! I hate flower arranging! And they want me to demonstrate to the younger girls how to practice 'safe' battle techniques?! Oh, hell no!" Sayuri cursed.

"You are so much like your mother..." Shizune sighed.

Tsunade and Sayuri exchanged a quick high-five before Shizune caught them. Then, Tsunade leaned down, kissed her daughters cheek and stated, "You should listen to Shizune-chan. She's kinda like our voice of reason since you and I seem to lack one." That being said, the two blondes walked off, leaving Shizune.

--

Shizune found her notebook and sat on the bed she shared with Tsunade. It had been forever since she was able to work on her poetry with absolutely no distractions. Writing a few lines she had dreamed up the previous night, Shizune wrote delicately.

_You are my light, my shining star;_

_I follow you close, never letting you too far._

_You keep me fair, you keep me true;_

_It's no wonder I so faithfully love you._

"Shizune...your poetry just gets better and better," a soft voice whispered. Shizune turned to see Tsunade standing behind her. The blonde smiled and shrugged out of her outer robe. She let it pool on the floor and hopped onto the bed beside her dark haired lover.

"Really? I thought it was kinda corny...I mean, it's sweet and all but..." Shizune stammered. Her voice was also soft and low.

Tsunade put up one finger and touched it to Shizune's lips to silence her. She purred, "Don't...I think it's wonderful...but it's been so long." Tsunade brought Shizune into a tight hug and pressed her lips hotly to her neck, "I've missed you so..."

"You know why we don't very often...Sayuri might've heard..."

"Not now, she won't..."

--

Sayuri walked home with her four best friends who her mother said could spend the night that night. TenTen, Hinata, Sakura and Ino all wanted to meet Sayrui's legendary mother. "She's really cool. You guys will like her. And my other mom too!"

"Um...'other mom'? What do you mean?" TenTen asked.

"I mean, I have two women who raise me."

"Oh...I didn't know that Tsunade-sama was like that," the brunette girl replied. She didn't seem fazed by it, only a little shocked.

--

"Sayuri, are you home, sweetie?" Tsunade called when the door opened. The woman's hazel eyes glanced up in curiousity when her daughter entered the room. "Oh, so your friends walked home with you, huh? That's fine."

The younger blonde smiled, letting the lift in her spirit reach her coal black eyes. She giggled, "Yeah, they walked home with me. Oi, where's Shizune-chan?"

"Oh, in the kitchen, seeing as she doesn't want anyone to die because of my 'atrocious' cooking as she calls it," Tsunade replied. She reached up and hugged her daughter and whispered, "Congrats on meeting your graduation requirements. You have to go back tomorrow to get your picture taken for the rosters, don't you?"

"Yeah. But we're bonafide shinobi now! We can handle it!" Sayuri and Sakura answered in unison. The scary thing was that Sakura and Sayuri were like twins, right down to their foul tempers.

"Oh, no. It looks like you must've had twins instead, Tsunade. They must've been seperated at birth when you were asleep," Shizune teased. She planted a small kiss on Tsunade's lips and rolled her eyes when Sayuri made a face. "You have to get used to it, Sayuri-chan. Your mother and I are in love. There's no two ways about it."

"I know. It's just gross that you kiss and stuff. I mean, you're my parents for kami-sama's sake!" stated Sayuri. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen stood on, rather bemused at the sight of the all-women family. "Forget it, let's get upstairs before they start doing more gross crap like saying 'I love you sooo much' and 'I want you so bad' or making out and stuff..." Sayuri huffed. Her friends rushed up the stairs quickly, not at all liking the idea of any of that. Sayuri turned to her mom and asked, "What's their problem?"

Shizune and Tsunade shrugged and replied, "Dunno." Sayuri shrugged also and ran up to follow her friends. Tsunade looked up at the dark haired woman and said, "You don't think she was being serious, do you?"

Shizune replied, "I don't believe so. She just teases us. You know that she thinks Sakura and Ino are the same way. And she kinda likes Hinata."

"Like mother, like daughter..." Tsunade sighed. Then she exclaimed, "Oh, they'd be so cute together!!"

"Yeah, but TenTen seemed a little awkward when all that came up. She's straight. Must be."

"Possibly. I heard from a few sources that TenTen really likes this Neji guy..."

"Hyuuga Neji? Hinata's cousin? He looks like a chick!" Shizune retorted.

"Excellent point, darling. But...Sayuri was right...we are in love..."

"I couldn't agree more. I love you, Tsunade."

"I love you too, Shizune."

"Oi, talk about major proclaimamtion. We've said that like...five million times today!"

--

Me: And that's it! Sorry that it had to end but...I have another story idea. It's yuri, once again, but I think it'll be even better! Please review!!


	5. Special Preview

Me: Well, here's the first chapter of my newest story idea, the one I mentioned in the last chapter of _A Promise To Keep_ and I was hoping you all would read it over, tell me what you think and, uh...yeah. Read and review, please!

--

Seven years old. Approximately three foot, five and a half inches tall. Raven black hair with eyes to match. A little girl. She trembled in the doorway as the the dark, ominous creatures sized her up. Tears gushed out of her eyes at the sight of the bloodied corpses on the floor around her. Everything went black for her after a heart wrenching sob escaped her throat.

'We look at life in different ways...'

Shots rang out, initiating a rapid torrent of massive adrenaline. A young woman of about nineteen leaped gracefully through the shower of bullets. The teen pumped bullets back just as fast. She hollered to her companion, "Watch out, Kurenai! They've tainted their ammo with arsenic!"

Her equally dark haired partner replied, "Got it!"

They paused after the last of the enemies were eradicated. Looking disgustedly at the damage done to the small town, the nineteen year old snorted, "Hmph. Looks like the entire state of Colorado will be vampires before midnight if this keeps up...something big is gonna happen, Kurenai..."

The other girl nodded slowly, her uneasiness building and becoming obvious. "Shizune...I don't think that even the Organization can take down all these vampires...I'm surprised we even managed to kill the ones here. I mean, especially since they're from THAT clan," mumbled Kurenai.

"Kurenai, if you don't want to do this..."

"No, no. I'm gonna do this too. We've been friends for too long. I'm not about to let you go at this alone," Kurenai stated. Her normally warm voice was cool and sharp. Her crimson eyes held the stern determination that her father's once did when he was alive. Standing up, she brushed the dust from her tight denim jeans. A simple pair of black tennis shoes matched the leather of the vest that covered her red shirt.

Shizune wore a white tanktop, black denim jeans that were loose around her legs, and a pair of "bloody" Vans off the Wall skateshoes. Over her tanktop, was a black trenchcoat. Buckles, chains, and a strange cross-like insignia on the collar decorated the coat. The belt that Shizune wore was decorated with a morbid chain of fangs. One from every vampire she ever killed. "If you're absolutely sure." The obsidian eyed girl stood and motioned towards the motorcycles that had been so "graciously" left by their targets. "Let's roll."

They typically only made headway at night but they would travel in the early morning. From around seven thirty to nine o' clock, they rode as far as they could to get to New York City. In the times between, Shizune would mostly tweak the cycles to make them faster or make their engines run better."Hm...Shizune, why are we trying to get to NYC so fast?"

"You do know that the head of the Senju clan was killed last year, correct?" Getting a nod from Kurenai, Shizune continued, "Well, they need to elect a new clan leader. Otherwise, they won't be able to get back to their organized crime. And if we aren't careful, this one might be more dangerous than Hashirama..."

'And yet we live to the end of days...'

"I can't stand for it! Two..._human_...girls managed to kill our entire mountain branch headquarters without getting INJURED?! Can someone tell me why I'm not happy with those results?" demanded an aged woman. She showed a decent sixty even when she was really close to four hundred four.

A blonde woman with hazel eyes spoke up, "Well, it might be that our clan is getting lazy. We live in the lap of luxury and it takes us no time at all to seduce and kill our prey. We barely fight anymore. We killed off our enemies years ago."

"We DESERVE to be living like this. I mean, we're all so young, and powerful, and beautiful- save for the elders- that we might as well flaunt it," exclaimed a pale man. He had yellow, snake-like eyes. In truth, he was rather terrifying and he revelled in it.

"Well, Orochimaru..." The blonde smirked as she continued, "You'd know a lot about flaunting something. Such as...your homosexuality, for example?"

"Shut up, you lesbian bitch!"

"I'm not a lesbian, you cock suck-"

"Tsunade! That's enough!" shouted the elder. She looked down with narrowed eyes, "It's a real shame those hunters got your grandfather and your great uncle, eh?" Her sardonic tone made Tsunade quiver lividly.

"Shut up, Koharu...you know that I got those damned Uchiha back for that..." Tsunade murmured. Her learned emotions were making the blonde shudder from the strange tears that flowed.

'Show me your soul; the you within.'

Shizune and Kurenai made their way to a well-known hot-spot for vampires. It was a club called **Temptation's Blood**. Kurenai sighed, "Well, that's not suspicious at all."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Shizune replied with a sarcastic grin. They strode in, guns tucked away in their coats. Charcoal eyes surveyed the crowd. Almost everyone there was a vampire. "Poor bastards..."

"Who's a poor bastard?" The dark haired girls turned to see a hazel eyed woman with long, blonde hair. "So, who do you need to find?"

"What does a vampire like you care?" Shizune hissed calmly.

"Ohh...you don't like vampires, huh?" questioned the blonde. When Shizune pouted and turned her head, Tsunade grinned. "This is so weird..."

"Oh, I bet. Stop using Enchanting, by the way. I hate that!"

"Calm down...you lookin' for the heir apparent?"

"Possibly..."

"Well, you two look a bit ragged. I have a place you can stay," offered the blonde.

The dark haired girls looked at each other and nodded. Kurenai spoke for the first time, "Thanks. We'd appreciate that." With that, they followed the blonde woman out of the club.

--

Me: Well, please review and tell me if I should post it! I had this idea ages ago but never really worked on it...again: please review!


End file.
